Her Savior
by UKtvaddict
Summary: Jason and Carly see each other differently after her daughter is born. Set after the events of 10/30/09
1. Chapter 1

This story will be a short, 3 or 4 chapter story. I really don't have time right now to write another story, but after today's episode, I have to write it. I feel like today's events could lead to an excellent Jarly reunion, at least if I was writing General Hospital it would. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

The first thing he saw when he walked into the abandoned cabin was Carly holding her baby. It made him smile. She was alive, and her baby was crying, so that meant she was alive too.

"Jason!" she screamed.

"It's okay, I'm here. You're going to be fine."

"She's out there still. Jase, you have to cut the cord, and take the baby. Take her, and get away from here as fast as you can."

"No. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you again. I thought you were dead, Carly. I'm not going to risk losing you."

"But, I can't walk. And you can't carry me and the baby."

"Listen," he said, taking out his knife and cutting the umbilical cord, "Sam's here, too. She's looking for Claudia. I'm going to call her, and she's going to help me take you and the baby to the car. Then we're getting out of here."

"Not so fast Morgan," Claudia said, entering the room.

"Take the baby, Jason, take her and get out of here," Carly pleaded.

Before Jason could do anything, Claudia pulled out her gun and shot Jason: once in the leg, and once in the chest.

"Jason!"

Carly tried to get up, but she was too weak. Claudia came over, and took the baby out of her arms.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," she said, running away.

"No, no. Give me my baby back," Carly said, before passing out.

The next thing Carly knew she was waking up in the hospital. She looked over, and saw Jason asleep in the chair next to her. She tried to sit up, but she immediately regretted that decision.

"Jason," she whispered, as he sat up instantly.

"Hey, you're awake," he said.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You're awake, and that's all that matters."

"How's my baby?"

He paused. He knew she would be devastated. "Carly," he said, squeezing her hand.

"No, no," she said, starting to cry."

"We haven't found her yet, but we will. They wouldn't let me go because they said I was too injured, but Sam, Spinelli, Jax, Lulu, and Dominic are all looking. They will find her."

"Jase, I want to go. I want to go look for her. What if- what if.." she was unable to finish that sentence.

"You need to concentrate on getting better, and getting your blood pressure down. You need to be healthy for when your daughter comes home."

She nodded, wiping some tears away from her face. "I'm just so scared."

"I know," he said. He climbed into her bed, and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, and he stroked her hair as she cried and eventually fell asleep. After she was asleep, Jason finally let out the tears he had been holding back. She could have died, and it was his fault. He should have been more careful in how he told Sonny. He knew that Sonny would go off the deep in, and this time is was Carly who had to pay. He prayed that her daughter returned safely because if she didn't, he knew Carly would never be the same. And he would never be able to forgive himself.

Carly was allowed to go home two days later, but her baby was still not home. Jason had spoken to Sam, and she said they had split up, but no one had found Claudia. Carly was sinking deeper and deeper into depression. Michael and Morgan had both visited in the hospital, but Carly had barely spoken to them. She was too upset about her baby.

He thought it was best to bring her back to the penthouse where less people were. As soon as they got home, Carly said she was going to take a shower. In all honesty, she just wanted a place where she could cry.

She stood in the shower, and cried and cried. She cried for the daughter she was afraid she would never meet, and for the husband who betrayed her.

After an hour, Jason knocked on the door to see if she was okay. She quickly put on her shirt and sweatpants, and opened the door. He face was red and puffy; her eyes glassy from all the crying.

"Jase," she said, "I want to go look for her. Please? We can leave right now and between the two of us we could find her."

Jason led her to the bed. "I know you want to, trust me. They basically had to restrain me, but I was hurt. You just were kidnapped and you gave birth. You need to rest. I know all you want to do is find your child, but you need to recover."

"You're healed now right? You can go look for her. You'd find her faster than anybody else looking."

He slightly smiled. Her faith in him never wavered. "Then who would take care of you? I'm not leaving you, especially since I just got you back. God, Carly, do you know what went through my head? I cannot lose you; I just can't."

She hugged him. "I knew you would save us. But, Jason, I wish you would have told me about Claudia."

"I'm sorry. Now, I know I should have. I just wanted to protect you, but that blew up in my face."

"I know you wanted to save me and my baby, but I hate when you keep things from me. But Jax, he knew his brother helped shoot my son. He chose his brother over his wife and child. How can I forgive him?"

"You have every right to be mad at him, but he loved you."

"He loves his brother, too. His brother who helped put my son in a coma. I understand you can't help you who are related to, but he chose him over me. And it's not the first time."

"You don't have to choose right now. Why don't you take a nap?"

"I don't want to take a nap."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not really. Can we just lay here? Maybe we can put in a movie?"

He nodded and went to pick out a movie he knew was lighthearted and that had no babies in it. He didn't think she could deal with that.

He put the movie in and laid down next to her and put his arms around her.

"I wish that I could stay like this forever," she said. "Not have to face life; just forget about everything but you and me. That makes sense."

She fell asleep halfway through the movie, and Jason went downstairs to check on the progress they were making on finding Carly's baby. After a few hours, he got a phone call from Sam.

"We found her," she said.

"You found the baby? Where are you all?

"We're taking the baby to the local hospital. I'll send you the address. Jax said to take his plane."

"I'm going to tell Carly right now, and we'll be on the plane soon."

"Carly," he yelled, running up the stairs.

"What?" she said, groggily.

"They found her! They found your daughter!"

"Where is she?"

"Sam texted me the address, and they're taking her to the closest hospital. We're going to fly there on Jax's plane."

"Oh my god, Jase! My daughter's alive. She's okay!" she started crying, but these were happy tears.

"I love you so much, Jase," she said, jumping into his arms.

"I love you, too," he said as they broke apart from their hug. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing.

"I'm sorry, Jason, I'm so sorry."

"No, it was just as much my fault as yours. Anyway, I'm just glad you're happy again and your daughter is okay."

"Oh my god, I don't have everything ready. Her room at home isn't finished, but I don't even know if I'm going to stay there anyway. I need so many things, Jase. And her name! I don't think the name I picked out for her was right—"

"Carly! Calm down! We can think about names on the plane. And Jax or someone can run out and buy whatever you need while you are at the hospital. And if you don't want to live with Jax, you still have the cottage, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, then we can set up a nursery there. All you need to worry about is being the best mother you can to this little girl, not to mention your boys."

"You're right, like always. Oh, will you call Michael and Morgan and tell them that their sister is fine?"

"Yeah, I will. Now, let's go and get on that plane. Let's go meet your daughter."

"Sounds good to me."

He put his arm around her as they walked to the elevator, and to begin the next chapter in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I just don't know about Josselyn anymore. It seemed like the right name at the time, but after everything, I just don't think it fits."

Jason had been listening to Carly go over baby names for nearly an hour. He didn't mind though because she was happy, and that was all that mattered.

"Are there any other names you liked before?"

"Well, there was one that Michael suggested, and I like it, but I don't know."

"What is it?"

"Jase."

He smiled. "Carly, I'm flattered, but don't name her after me. You already named Morgan after me."

"But you rescued me after I had her. Because of you, she's alive. Actually, you've saved all my children, more than once. That can be her middle name because I think it would get confusing if her name was Jase, since I call you Jase."

"Okay, but if she hates her name it's not my fault," he joked.

She playfully hit him. "She will not hate it. Not when she knows how amazing the man she was named after is. I guess Michael was right."

"What?"

"Michael said I would find a way to call the baby Jase."

"Your son knows you too well."

"Okay, but she still needs a first name." She flipped through the book a few more times, but couldn't find anything. "I give up. You pick something."

"I'm not picking your daughter's name."

"Please, Jase? We're almost there, and I have to have a name."

"Jennifer."

"Really?"

"You don't like it, right?"

"No, I do. I really like it. What made you choose it?"

"I don't know; I just like it, and I think it's nice. If I had a daughter, that's what I'd name her."

"Well, then that's her name. Jennifer Jase Jacks."

Shortly after, they landed at the airport, and then the hospital. Carly ran inside, and her motherly instinct took over as she heard her baby cry.

"Jase, that's my baby! Where is she?"

Then, they saw Sam, Jax, Lulu, and Spinelli all around a beautiful baby girl.

"That's my baby. That's my daughter!"

They ran into the hospital room, and Jax explained that the hospital just wanted to keep her for observation, but all of her tests had come back fine.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Jax said, handing her the baby as Jason continued to stay by her side.

Tears began to fall from her face. "She's perfect. I love you," she said to the baby.

Sam, Spinelli, and Lulu left the room to give Carly and Jax privacy with their daughter. They said Dominic had already gone home to tell everyone what happened. Jason stood around a little longer. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Carly. He loved her so much. Finally, he got the courage to leave because he knew Carly and Jax had things to discuss. And as much as it pained him, that baby was Jax's, not his.

"I decided to name her Jennifer."

"I thought we had decided on Josselyn."

"That was before all of this happened. I decided that Josselyn didn't fit."

"Jennifer. I like it. How did you come up with that?"

"Jason and I talked about baby names on the plane, and we both liked it. And I want her middle name to be Jase."

"Jase? You've got to be kidding me. You and Jason decided the name and now you're naming her after that man?"

"Yes. Jason is my best friend. He loves me, and he saved me and this baby!"

"Fine. It's just a name. I'm just glad you and her are safe. I can't wait to go home tomorrow."

"Jax, I don't know if we'll be going home with you."

"What? Is this Morgan's idea?"

"No! Jason had nothing to do with his. You lied to me. You knew that your brother was involved in the shooting and you chose him over me."

"That's not what happened at all. I wanted to protect you and my daughter. I hate to break it to you, but you're precious Jason lied to you too."

"That was different. And don't bring him into this. He has shown me over and over again that he loves me, but you haven't. You constantly leave or choose other people over me."

"I can't do this Carly. I'm not going to compete with Jason. I am your husband, and the baby's father."

"Maybe so, but I can't forgive you. At least not now. Let's just get her home, and then we can talk later."

That night, Carly spent the night in the hospital, looking at her daughter the entire time. Jax and Jason took turns keeping Carly company, and Jax wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was always happier when Jason was with her. The next morning, baby Jenny was released, and everyone went home.

"Carly, I'm going to ride home with Sam and Spinelli. I'll see you when we get home."

"What? Jase, I thought you would fly home with me and the baby. I need you."

"Carly, it's just for a few hours. You need to spend time with your baby. Bond with her. And I'm sure Jax wants time with his daughter."

She reluctantly agreed. "Okay," she said, through tears. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you, too."

On the plane home, all Carly thought about was how she wanted to be with Jason. She knew he loved her, and he was that comforted her when she needed him the most. She loved him more than anything, and she just wished she had realized it sooner.

That night, Carly tried to sleep in her house, but she couldn't. There was only one place she wanted to be, and she couldn't stay away any longer. So, she gathered her baby and her carrier up, and she drove to Jason's. She had to drive slow because it was raining so hard, but it felt like it took forever. She just had to get to him; it was the only way she would feel better.

She was soaking wet by the time she got to Jason's penthouse, but she had managed to keep her daughter dry from the rain. She knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. She knocked again. "Jason!" she yelled.

"Carly, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You're soaking wet. Get in here before your or your daughter get sick."

He wrapped a towel around her and carefully laid her daughter down. "Whatever you needed couldn't have waited until the morning?"

"I need you, Jase. I need you so much. I tried to stay home with Jax but all I wanted was you. The whole time I was with Claudia and in labor, all I wanted was you. I knew you would come and rescue me. I want you, Jase. And I'm tired of fighting it."

"You need me as in-"

"I want to be with you."

"Carly, I-"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

Before she could finish the sentence, his lips were on hers, and they were finally getting what they had always wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They started undressing each other, passionately kissing and exchanging "I love yous" between kisses. But before they could make love, there was a knock at the door.

"Just get rid of them," Carly said, putting her shirt back on.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" he said, opening the door and letting Carly's son in.

"I couldn't sleep. Mom," he said, noticing her on the couch. "Why are you here?"

"Same as you. Your sister and I decided to come visit Jason for awhile."

"Mom," he said, giving her a huge hug, "I'm so sorry for everything. This was all my fault."

"Sit down," she ordered, as the three of them sat on the couch. "Michael, none of this was your fault! Why do you think that?"

"Because if I hadn't have gotten shot then you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. And I knew that Claudia was the one who shot me, and I should have told you."

"It was not your fault, and I never want to hear you say that again. It was not your fault that you got shot, and you were just doing what everyone else told you to- keep the truth from you. I do not blame you, and you are not going to blame yourself, understand?"

He nodded. "But if anything had happened to you-"

"But it didn't. I'm fine, and so is your sister." Just then the baby began crying. "Speaking of her, I think she's hungry."

Carly picked her up and brought her and a bottle over to the couch. "See, she's perfect."

"Yes, Jennifer Jase Jacks is perfect. I told you you'd find a way to call the baby Jase."

She smiled. "Yes, you were right. Michael, do you want to hold her?"

"No, she's so small. I'd probably break her."

"You will not. Hold your arms out." She showed him how to position his arms so he would support her head, and then handed baby Jenny to him."

"Wow," he said, amazed by his little sister. "She's so small."

"Here," she said, handing him the bottle. "Put it up to her lips, and you'll feel her swallow."

"That's amazing," he said, again awed by Jenny.

As Michael fed Jenny, Jason and Carly eyed each other, smiling at the beautiful site on her son feeding her daughter. They held hands behind Michael, and just felt like everything was perfect.

"I think she's finished," he said, handing her back to Carly. "I need to go."

"No, Michael you can stay for as long as you want."

"Kristina called a little while ago, and I think she really needs me."

"Is she okay?"

"No. She's really scared. She's never seen dad like that before and that freaked her out to know that his life is like that. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. And Keifer, I can't put my finger on it, but something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"He's hurting her."

"Do you mean physically?"

"No, at least not that I know of. But he's forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do, and she always feels like she's not good enough for him. I just want her to know she is good enough."

Carly smiled at how protective Michael is. "Just be there for her. Be the best big brother you can be."

"I will. Oh and Jason," he said, leaning in to whisper something in his ear, "you have lipstick on your neck."

He blushed as Carly escorted Michael out of the penthouse. "I hate that he thinks this is his fault. But it's not, is it Jenny," she said, not being able to take her eyes off her little girl.

"She's beautiful, Carly."

"I only have one regret, well, two."

"What are those?"

"One that I didn't have her in a hospital, and that I can't breastfeed because of the medicine they put me on right after the birth. But those are things I can work on next time."

"Next time? No, Carly, you are not having another baby. I just spent the last 7 months scared out of my mind that you were going to die because of your life threatening condition. Then, I was terrified that Claudia was going to kill you or you were going to stroke out when you were in labor. God, I think my blood pressure is high from worrying about you. You are not having another baby."

She couldn't help but laugh at his rant. He loved her. "Okay, no more babies. I just wish I could have one with you."

"Carly, I do not need a baby to share my DNA. What I do need is you. When Claudia took you, I could hardly breathe. I just kept thinking that I was going to lose you, and I don't know if I could live without you. I need you here, with me. And I know that's selfish, but that's just the way it is."

"I feel the same way. I'm going to tell Jax tomorrow that I want to be with you."

"I'll tell Sam, too. I'm just sorry that I have to hurt her."

"Me, too."

"Since when did you become a fan of Sam?"

"She saved my son and helped find my baby. For that, I'll forever be grateful. But I have to have you, and that's just the way it is."

"I wish I could stay the night, but I think I need to get Jenny home. I'll come see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, helping her gather Jenny's things. They stood at the

doorway for awhile, not able to stop kissing. But finally Carly did. "Jase, I really do love you more than anyone."

"Good because I feel exactly the same way."

About a month later, Carly had finally finished moving all of her things back into the cottage. Jax had offered Carly their house, but the cottage felt more like home to her. Jax had also moved out of their house into a smaller one because he said he didn't need that much room. Morgan had visited Jax a few times and Carly encouraged that because she knew how much Jax meant to Morgan. Jax and Carly were trying to be civil for Jenny's sake, and they were working out a joint custody arrangement.

They were starting to decorate for Christmas, and everyone was finally happy, especially Carly. She had her three children and the man she loved all under one roof. That night at dinner, Morgan asked Carly and Jason when they were going to get married.

"They just started dating, Morgan. I think it's going to be a while before they get married," Michael said.

"We're just taking it one day at a time. We'll let you know if anything changes," Jason said.

"But I know that I love Jason very much," Carly said, then giving Jason a kiss.

"Eww," Morgan said.

"Don't you have some homework to finish?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay," he said, running upstairs.

Later that night, Michael came into the nursery as Carly was putting Jenny down for the night.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she said, noticing that he was upset. "What's wrong?"

"Are you and Jason going to stay together? Because what if you broke up? Then Jason wouldn't come around anymore. I need Jason to be around."

"Oh, honey. Jason will be around. We're not breaking up, but even if we did, Jason would still be there for you! He loves you, and he would never stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. But you don't even have to worry about that because Jason and I are not going to break up."

He smiled. "I know. I can tell how much he loves you. When you were kidnapped, he lost it. And I know he only loses his cool over people he really loves. You know he cried, right? I've never seen him cry."

"Well, guess what? He must really love you, too, because he cried when you were in a coma."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that."

"What's going on in here?" Jason said, coming in.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking about how much you love us."

"Oh. I guess I'm not very good at hiding it because I do love both of you all."

"I love you, too, Jason," Michael said. "Well, I'm going to go to Kristina's for a while."

"Don't stay out too late. And call if you need anything."

"I will."

After Michael left, Carly undressed herself climbed into her bed. Jason did the same, lying next to her and putting his arms around her.

"I do love you."

"I know, Jase, I know. I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up. Anyway, here is the last chapter of this story. :)

Chapter 4

Carly woke up in the middle of the night screaming. "Don't take her. Please, she's my baby! Don't!"

"Carly, wake up. Carly!" Jason said, waking her from her dream.

"Jason? Oh, God, Jason. It was Claudia. She was trying to take Jenny from me."

He pulled her into his arms. "It was just a nightmare. You and Jenny are safe here with me, and I am never going to let anything happen to you both ever again."

She pulled away from Jason's arms, and walked toward the window. "That's the first nightmare I've had in a while. I had them a lot right after, but they stopped. Jason, the Zacchara's are going to want revenge against Sonny and you and everyone."

"Don't worry about that. You and your baby are going to be safe. I'm not going to let anyone touch you."

"But what about you? What if the Zacchara men come after you and take you away from me?"

"That is not going to happen. I would never let anyone take me away from you."

"Jase, I guess I'm just scared. Scared for you and our family."

"Hey, I know this is going to sound weird coming from me, but do you want to talk to someone? I know that your kidnapping was very traumatic, and it might help you to have someone to talk to."

"Like a shrink? I don't need one because I have you. Talking to you always helps."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I'll call Lainey or someone else."

"You're always looking out for me." Then, Jenny started crying.

"That's my cue," she said.

"No, let me. Get back into bed and let me take care of her."

Jason went and picked up Jenny and rocked her in the rocking chair. Carly couldn't help herself; she couldn't stay away. She stood in the doorway watching Jason rock her baby to sleep. After a few minutes, Carly walked into the room.

"This is one of my favorite sites: watching you hold my baby. I could stay here forever just watching the two of you."

"She's beautiful, Carly. I love her, and I don't think I could love her more even if she was mine."

"Oh, Jase," she said, taking the baby out of Jason's arms and putting her back in her crib. "She is yours. Biology doesn't mean anything."

"But to her, I'm just going to be her step-father. Jax is her dad. And I'm okay with just being her stepfather because it doesn't change how I feel about her. She's yours, so that automatically means I care about her."

"Jason," she said, as Jason pulled her into his lap, "to be a step-father, that means we have to get married. Are you….?"

"I mean, do you want to? I don't have a ring or anything."

"I don't need a ring. All I need is you."

"Well, then, Carly Corinthos Jacks, will you marry me?"

"I would love to marry you, Jason Morgan."

"When your divorce from Jacks is official, I'll buy you a ring and we can make it official."

She nodded. "I love you," she said, as he pulled her in for a kiss. "We should probably get off this chair before it breaks."

"Are telling me that I need to lose some weight?" he said, laughing.

"No, I do. This baby weight isn't coming off very easily."

"It's only been a couple of weeks. You'll lose it. And besides, I don't care. You look beautiful no matter what."

"Thanks."

"What about I get your mom to watch Jenny tonight? Michael's going to Kristina's and Morgan's going to a sleepover. We could go out, and then… you know."

She smiled. "Oh, Mr. Morgan, I like how you think."

That night, Jason and Carly went out to dinner and had a lovely night by themselves. It was the first time in a long time that they had been together with out any children. When they got home, Jason picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"Yeah, but you can tell me again."

"This dress- it looked so good on you, but I think you'll look even better with it off," he said, unzipping it and sliding it off her body. "That's better."

"I agree, and I think you would look better without that shirt and those pants."

Jason complied with her request and shed his clothes, and the carefully laid her on the bed.

"Oh, Jase," she said as Jason kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, as the two of them made passionate love to each other.

After it was over, Carly laid on top of Jason as they both basked in the after glow.

"That was amazing," Carly said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, it was. You're amazing, and I can't believe I finally have you." He shifted so that he was lying beside Carly with her head resting on his chest as they fell asleep where they dreamed about their life together.

The next morning they were woken up by Michael and Morgan coming home. Jason and Carly ran downstairs to see Michael carrying Jenny and Morgan carrying breakfast.

"I picked up Morgan, and then we though we'd get Jenny and have a family breakfast. Family meals don't happen too often around here."

"You are so sweet, Michael."

"It was actually my idea," Morgan said.

"I love it," she said.

Jason helped Michael and Morgan set the table and get the food ready while Carly held Jenny. Carly looked around the kitchen and couldn't help but smile. This was her family.

"I'm so lucky, Jason. I have my three kids and the man I love all under the same roof. I don't ever remember being this happy."

"Me, either. I never thought I'd have a family, and now I have the best one in the entire world," he said, taking Jenny out of Carly's arms and putting her in her seat. "Come here, baby girl. We're going to have breakfast with your two older brothers."

As they ate breakfast, Carly and Jason couldn't help smiling. They really did have everything.


End file.
